Solar Special Forces: The Akurei of Mars
by Mirai-Streak
Summary: The Akurei Androids of Mars are fully bent on destroying Humanity, their opposition is the Solar Federation, a society of Jerais, Saiyans, Ctarls and Sunrais, can these 4 races stop the Akurei or will they face extinction?


((Note: I use dub names for some people and sub names for others, get over it if you don't like it.))  
  
Prologue:  
  
The Solar Federation is a government based off of the (now) 13 planets of the Solar System, it currently contains 7 different races. (Please note that all of these races that are from Animes have been altered from their series)  
  
Akurei: Artificial Humans, some are Clones, some are machines, it doesn't really matter. This was the term given to all androids and clones first created by Mars' Scientists in the early years of the G.M. Their abilities depend on what race they were based off of and how much power they were given.  
  
Ctarl-Ctarl: A Race of Intelligent and Agile Cat People, they have the ability to transform into beasts at will and increase their mass at will to a certain degree and have an enormous amount of power like the Saiyans. They can cast mid level spells  
  
Earthling: An extremely old race with a great deal of intelligence but lack strength and must rely solely on technology to survive a battle. Their technological advances in space warfare were remarkable to which they had no equal. But with time and battle they are almost extinct.  
  
Jerai: Intelligent Spell Casters able to create powerful shields, Elemental Magics and Kai Energys, they aren't as strong as Saiyans in physical strength but have more than enough to handle themselves. They are also known for their nobility and swordsmanship skills.  
  
Saiyan: Strong, semi-intelligent humanoids who possess the Legendary Super Saiyan Power which only 1 out every 6.1 million of their population has. They are the masters of Kai and Energy. Masters of this race can teleport and create light swords. They also can cast low level spells of their own.  
  
Sunrai: A race of love... more or less, these Sunrais are the products of years of Saiyan-Jerai inter-breeding and eventually became their own. They can cast high level spells and have the Intelligence of the Jerai, have the speed and strength of the Saiyans. Just in a lower factor.  
  
Yrig: A Race of Scaled Lizard Men from the planet Neptune, completely immune to fire, and rival the Ctarl's in agility and Saiyans in strength. They require no oxygen to sub stain their life and rank as the strongest race. Their flaw however, is their long maturity from egg to adult (30 years), making their population small in comparison to the humanoid races.  
  
The Solar Special Forces is a elite military group composed of men, women and teenagers who have proven themselves to both the Federation Senate and the Military in the areas of Strength, Speed, Intelligence, and Diplomatic Skills. Since it's creation in the beginning of the Galactic Millennium, many people have made this their goal for those wishing to live a military and government life. Because of this, most military academies have their brightest and strongest tested before graduation whether they could make it or not.  
  
There are currently 3 Branchs of the SSF:  
  
Elite: The most well known soliders of the SSF, the best of the best of the best. The Strongest, Most Brilliant Soliders in the Military Soldiers in the Military.  
  
Crewman: You are indeed a special but not for the same reasons as the others. People of this line are usually very skilled in a line of work that is needed for the Specials Fleet. Again they are the best in their profession.  
  
Low-Tier: A SSF Military Class Solider, your receive a higher rank (ex. Ensign would become Elite Grade Ensign. Lt Commander would become Lt. Specials Commander and so on)  
  
((((To Read the full prologue go to my archive, address is at the bottom)))  
  
------------------- Solar Special Forces Session 1.1 "Rise of the Akurei" Written by: Mirai-Streak mira  
  
"It is the year 085 of the Galactic Millennium. Reports have been received about Armys of Artificial Humans have been secretly constructed within Mars' borders. Weird explosions fill the evening skys, strange lights and strobes seen from the stars above, and random packets of Radiation and High Kai Readings have caught the eyes of the Federation Government. Transmissions have been sent to Mars to try and find out what is going on, but there has been no response, and most fear that Rei has gone missing during all the confusion. Because of all this, 2 Special Forces soldiers have been sent as ambassadors to Mars to find out the truth."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"We will land on Deimos in T Minus 15 minutes." The Computer console speaks  
  
"15 minutes huh... damn this ride has been boring." The man in the sub- pilot chair comments.  
  
A quick look around the room shows the insides of a small sized cruiser mostly used for transport and supply units, the cockpit contains 2 seats each with a steering wheel in front of it. Space suits are hung from the wall nearest the air-lock door. The walls are pretty bare and lack paint and still have the factory primer on it, the man in the main pilot seat is Darien Chiba, he is a Saiyan about 24 years old has short black hair is 6'2 and has black eyes. The man in the other seat is Trunks Tizuno, he is 19 years old has medium length purple hair, is about 5'9" and has purple eyes. They are both sitting at the front of the cockpit wearing white pilot space suits with their helmets below them on the floor, both of them have their arms crossed and are staring at the ground waiting for the auto-pilot to land.  
  
"Quit your complaining, if you knew it would be so bad, then why did you sign up for this?" Darien replys back with his arms crossed.  
  
"A chance for some excitement, we haven't entered a battle in 2 years, it gets boring just sitting on the throne." He replys back  
  
"We don't know if we're going into battle, as far as we know Rei could be fine and it was all false rumors and we can go home."  
  
"Damn... and I was hoping for some fun." Trunks says looking at the ceiling, putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"Stupid kid." Darien mutters under his breath. "Shut up." Trunks hollars back.  
  
Darien simply laughs back... "Jackass..." Trunks mutters while Darien is still laughing.  
  
The ship docks at Deimos' only city, the Deimos Colony. There they are welcomed by 2 robotic droids telling them to follow. Seeming no real threat, both specials follow the droids in hopes of finding out what is going on down below on the red planet. They are brought to a conference room where the new ambassador of Mars was waiting.  
  
The room was a small conference room painted with red on all the walls. There was a small 6 chaired table in the center of the room with the Mars insignia printed on it. On one wall there was the Mars' Flag and on the opposite wall was the flag of the Solar Federation. Adjacent to both and opposite the door was a huge window where the scenery of outer space could be seen. Near the window a man in huge red and orange robes is staring out at the planet, he notices the entrance of the 2 specials and turns around to greet them with open arms.  
  
"Greetings, I am Ambassador Uso of Mars, how may I be of service to you your highness?" The ambassador asks shaking Darien's hand. "Please, have a seat, both of you." he continues.  
  
"Thank you." Darien says as Trunks and him sit down. "Now ambassador, I'm going to get straight to the point why we're here. There have been rumors of a android army being built within Mars to be used for an unknown purpose. Also strange lights and radiation patches have been showing up on radar. And during all of this, we have been unable to contact your queen. We have been sent as representatives of the Solar Federation to find out just what the heck is going on here." Darien says  
  
"Your highness, I assure you, despite the rumors, there is NOTHING going on here on Mars. The Androids you have heard about are a new type of droid. You've already met one of them, they escorted you in. They are just faster and have a better understanding of speech." Uso says calmly.  
  
"What about the Patches of Radiation and Light?" Trunks asks.  
  
"We've been desposing of nuclear weapons by denotating them in remote areas where no life exists. The light and radiation are caused by the explosions." Uso replys "Well, why has there been no answer from Rei-sama?" Darien demands.  
  
"Some of our satalites are broken, and are in need of repair, chances are the message was never recieved." Uso again replys calmly. "Well, in either case, I want to speak with Rei-sama right now, get her on the line!" Darien demands stomping his hand on the table.  
  
"Alright sir, I'll get her on the line right away!" Uso says with a slight hint of fear in his speech. "Dude, cool it, we're here representing the Fedeation, don't get too aggressive if it's not needed." Trunks whispers to Darien, causing him to grumble. "Though, I understand how you feel, this isn't adding up, this can't simply be just coincidence." he continues..  
  
"Yeah I know..." Darien comments as he watchs the Abassador dial up Rei on the cordless vid phone. They hear him say a few words but can't exactly make out what. It sounded like Old Martian but they weren't sure, since neither of them spoke it. A Minute later the abassador spoke up to them in Earth Tongue telling them that he had gotten ahold of Queen Rei but it was sound only, since the satalites were down.  
  
"hmph... fine..." Darian grunts as he walks to the phone, taking it from Abassador Uso and putting it to his ear. "Moshi Moshi"  
  
Trunks waits in the back of the room where he was as he listens to his partner's end of the conversation. It goes on for a few minutes and Trunks grows very impainent and begins to tap his foot waiting to hear what they were talking about. Finally he sees Darien is about to wrap up the conversation, so he stops leaning against the wall and stands straight up waiting to hear what he missed.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at the senate meeting then. Goodbye, Rei." Darian says as he hangs up the line and sighs with his eyes closed. "So?" he hears from behind him, knowing it was his partner Trunks. Darien turns around in a slight school girl type of spin with one of his feet touching the ground by only the toes causing his knee to bend. "Rei is perfectly fine. She was on vacation for 10 days and didn't know about any of the communication problems." Darien says in a different kind of voice.  
  
Trunks looked at him strangely knowing the whole time everything that Darian was saying was a lie, they had a secret way of talking to one another via body language to the point where no one would even notice what was going on. The one foot balacing on it's toes indicated that he was lying and to believe the opposite. The arms over head was to say watch your backs there is a traditor near.  
  
Trunks read this body language perfectly and understood everything. Knowing now how to react he spoke up in a similar matter with his body. "Well, then that is that, I guess we better get going then. Goodbye, Uso. We shall meet again. Sorry for this inconvience." Trunks says as he walks out of the room. "It's understandable... I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes." Uso trys to say but Trunks had already left, so only Darien had heard him.  
  
Darien said his goodbyes as well and walked out of the room following his partner. After the door was closed behind them, he jogged up to Trunks waiting to hear him ask questions. Trunks kept his head down and voice low while he spoke to make sure no one else could hear him.  
  
"So, what's up?" Trunks asks. "It sounded like Rei but I'm postive it wasen't her story didn't match up with the Abassador's, and the fact that she didn't know some of the stuff I asked her is getting me." Darien whispers "So, what should we do?" "We'll leave this moon, and get in touch with some of the others and see what they think. Then we'll think of our next move." "Sounds like a plan." Trunks whispers as he puts his hands in his pockets and raises his head up, blinking a few times from the sudden light.  
  
--- Back in the Confrence Room the vid-com turns on and a beautiful woman in her 20's appears on the screen dressed in purple. She had dark purple hair, grey eyes and was about 5'6" She appeared to be also be a little agitated but not too angry. Abassador Uso turns around to greet her but before he can say anything she speaks.  
  
"Do you think they bought it? She asks him. "I'm not quite sure, Darien-sama seemed very different after talking with you, like he might know something. Though I could be wrong." Uso says to her with some hesitation "Hmm... this isn't good, this could ruin everything.... either way, we'll continue as planned until further notice. Got that?" "Yes mamm." He says as she hangs up making the screen go pitch black.  
  
---  
  
Outside the colony, the 2 specials looked upon the tiny rock of a moon in front of the enoromous in size comparsion of the red planet of Mars. From up in space the planet looked like a graveyard. Cold, unforgiving and dead. Trunks watches the scenery of space while Darian plots the course for Tokyo using the computer's auto pilot system. The sounds of buttons being pressed is the only thing that can be heard in the cockpit when a big flash of light is seen from Mars' surface. "Woh! Look at that!" Trunks shouts. Darien looks up from the control panel and sees a flurry of light flashs from all over the surface like little explosions going off one by one.. After about 10 seconds the light flashs die down and the surface is dark and red once more. "That does it, Trunks get Tokyo on the line, I'm getting sick of this." Darien tells him while he stares at the Mars' surface.  
  
"Come in Tokyo, come in Tokyo this is "Swordfish" come in Tokyo this is "Swordfish" do you read me?" Trunks says over the radio. "This is "White Dragon" we read you. Securing line now. Change channel to code 3E21." The voice on the other line says.  
  
The line becomes secure and the video pops up on the screen in front of Trunks reveling a young Ctarl-Ctarl about 25 or so, named Artemis Drans he has white fur covering all of his body, has blue eyes and a scar running down the left side of his face over his eye virtically, though his eye appears to be undamaged. He is wearing a blue and white miltary uniform with medals and stripes showing his rank as a captain. Trunks smiles at seeing his old friend, who he haden't seen since the Yrig War a few years ago. Artemis simply smirks back at him before speaking.  
  
"Trunks you retarded jackass, how you been?" Artemis says in his deep voice trying to keep himself from laughing. "Same as ever, you know picking fights, plotting universal domination, getting laid." Trunks says smirking the whole time. "Ha ha, should have known, well anyway, what's up?" Artemis asks trying to get back to being serious.  
  
"Artemis, there is a major problem on Mars, we just left Deimos after talking to the new Abassador, Sookei Uso and we are now postive something is up with the Mars goverment, the abassador's storys were too fictious and according to Darien when he spoke to Queen Rei it was really not her, and just a few minutes ago we saw a flurry of flashing lights from the Mars' surface." Trunks says with a all serious voice.  
  
"This is a problem... and it does confirm the rumors of a conspirecy on Mars, thank you Trunks for reporting on your investigation there, I'll contact the others and see who is available." Artemis says like looking down at the ground, not really wanting to hear the news that was given to him. "Alright, we're heading to Tokyo now, we'll be there when we can." Trunks replys "Sounds good, send us a message as soon as you enter Eath's atmosphere." Artemis tells him now looking back at the screen once more. "Roger that." Trunks says hanging up the vidphone. "I pray this doesn't become anything more than a conspirecy... I don't want to go back into another war... I'm sick of seeing people die." Darien sighs under his breath after finishing the cource settings. "I know... I know.... I may like to fight but not if it invovles innocent people..." Trunks also mutters under his breath.  
  
---  
  
*flashback to 2 years ago*  
  
A small town on the planet Neptune is shown being torn to shreds as it is caught in the crossfire between a Small Yrig Force and the Solar Special Forces. Energy waves and ki balls fly through buildings, houses and people trying to elimante the other. The Solar Special Forces' flagship "Freedom" is seen in the sky waisting the ground below with it's mighty ki cannons.  
  
The scene changes to see Trunks falling from the sky with his beam sword drawn slicing down on a helpless Yrig, cutting him right through middle, as the blood splatters on his face he quickly regains his balance he continues his attack and slashs upwards while turning at another one behind him from the left part of his waist up to it's right sholder. As Trunks turned around afterwards he suddenlly saw a large ki blast coming right towards him, hoping to save his skin he lunges at the ground to his right throwing his sword away behind him. He looks at the damage done by the ki blast and sees dozens of civilians lain out by the blast. Blood begins to leak from the bodies and cover the street.  
  
Trunks shudders at this horrifying act and clinchs his teeth. He looks at the Yrig who fired it and sees him laughing histaricly with it's evil echoing laugh. Trunks gets back up to his feet looking at the ground the whole time. He stands upright and stares into the Yrigs' red eyes with a hardened face. Without saying a word he powers up to super saiyan and calls his sword to him. Without seeming to change expression he leaps back into the air with his sword drawn and prepares to slash at him. The Yrig fires another blast but it's deflected by a slash of Trunks' sword, no longer having anymore time to counter the attack he cringes in horror as the scene ends with Trunks about to slash.  
  
---  
  
The scene switchs to a underground base somewheres on Mars. Hundreds of people are seen working on the finishing touchs of a red and blue spaceship, about the size of a Jerain warship. Trucks are seen dropping off supplies such as armored suits, amuniation, various weapons and life support staples. Parts of the ship are getting a last coat of paint and the ensigna of the Akurei of Mars is pinted below the bridge. The engines are heard humming as they are tested for one last time. It's seen being fit with bazzar plasma guns at the front of the ship. A good ways away from the ship the woman dressed in purple is seen talking with one of the engineers on the status of the ship.  
  
"How's the progress chief engineer?" She asks with overwhelming interest. "It's going as planned, we're running a little low on paint, but that should be no problem and it should be finished by tomorrow morning." The engineer replys while holding his blue baseball cap. "Excellent, then Operation: Apollo will go as planned. Good work." She tells the engineer with a pleased expression on her face. "If you have nothing else to do, you make take off now." she continues. "Thank you mamm, and I wish you luck tomorrow." He says with a new elightenment. "Luck.... we're going to need more than that." She mutters to herself dismissing him. She looks back at the ship being worked on and sighs to herself. "Humanity is about to get a rude awakening... that their trusting minds will be their down fall." She says to herself.  
  
---  
  
The Transport ship from Deimos lands at the Tokyo military base, about 5 miles away from the crystal palace. As Darien stepped out of the ship and on to the stairs down to the ground he looks at the city around him. This infact was the Tokyo 8, in the past centurys, Tokyo had been completely destroyed by war 7 times in the past. Tokyo 8 was only about 45 years old and was rebuilt after the Sunraian war, when the entire town was burned to ashes by the Sunrai's Solar Flare attacks. He looked around him and saw the bustling city full of life and energy like it didn't have a care in the world. He saw the ocean from where he stood how it shined for as far as his eye could see... He watched for a mome...  
  
"AHEM!" Trunks coughs out from behind him. "Oh... right." Darien says waking up to reality and finishs walking down the stairs down to the ground. "You have really got to stop thinking out loud, your history lesson needs editing." Trunks comments bored from having to listen to it. "Uh heh heh heh..." Darien says while scratching his face with his pointer finger.  
  
"DADDY!" screams a little girl in pink pigtailss running from the main building towards them. "RINI!" Darien shouts as he kneels down so he can pick her up "How's my angel?" he says picking her up and holding her in his arms "I'm just great! But your in big trouble!" She says in her high pitched voice. "Oh?" "Yeah, mom is still mad at you!" "Damn it..." Darien comments as he remembers why "Yeah, how dare you run off like that!" A woman in long yellow hair says from afar "uh... I can explain that... I know we had plans... but uh... I... duty calls..." Darien stutters trying to excuse himself. "Whipped as ever I see." Trunks comments from the back. "Shut up!" He shouts back as Trunks laughs at him. "Well, you have fun getting whipped I'm going to talk to the people inside." Trunks comments trying to regain his seriousness nature as he walks past Darien, Rini and Serena.  
  
Trunks walks inside the spaceport's main building and is greeted by many worried faces. He remembers the seriousness of why he came to Earth and awaits a report of what's happened while he was in flight. Around him were 4 of his friends from the many years they had fought together To his left was Cpt. Artemis Drans, a friend of his from the academy as a young child. In front of him were his wife Lt. Ayeka and Trunks' sister Lt. Ryoko and to his right was Artemis' wife Lt. Luna Drans. Artemis walked up to him and welcomed him with a hard handshake and asked him to follow them into a room where they could talk. Trunks nodded to his friends and followed Artemis, Ayeka, and Ryoko to a private room, while Luna stayed behind so she could direct Darien.  
  
The room was a bare white walled room with a table and a few chairs, it was rather small and had some glasses on it with a pitcher of ice water in the middle. Each of the 4 sat down in a chair and reached for their glass of water. After each of them had taken a drink, Artemis put the glass down and began to speak.  
  
"Alright, we began researching more on the spy sats and we've gotten reports that the satalites of mars are being shot down." Artemis says. "Shot down?" Trunks questions "Yes, a cilvian reported to jupiter's authorites that he had seen lasers coming up from the surface of mars wiping out the satalites orbiting the planet when he was on his way to Jupiter from Venus." but this information was never sent to the main database, since it was reported as a hoax. " Artemis explains. "So Mars is shooting down it's own satalites... but why?" Trunks wonders "There are 3 theories we have been able to come up with. The 1st one is that some terrorist group is shooting them down to inflict panic through out the planet for amusement. 2nd, The Mars goverment is planning something big and doesn't want it relayed through the satalites. And the 3rd one is that some terrorist group has infiltrated the goverment and is taking over, and knocking out the satalites to prevent communication among the Mars' soliders." Artemis continues to explain.  
  
Just then Darien walks in followed by his wife through the door behind Trunks, he already sees the seriousness both Darien and Serena's faces, he knew already that she had explained it to him.  
  
"Where's Luna?" Trunks asks Darien as he sits down. "She's taking Rini back to the palace, I don't want her caught up in all this." he simply replys "Ahh, I understand." "Ok, back to business, Artemis tell me, is it really as bad as Luna told me?" Darien asks. "Yes, we believe they may make their move very soon..." Artemis says looking at the ground. "What kind of move?" Trunks asks. "We're not quite sure, they may declare indepdence, or they might annouance themselfs as gurillas and that they now control Mars. We're not really sure what they might do." Artemis replys "So what are we going to do?" Darien asks. "While you were in space we contacted one of the miltary bases on Luna I and sent a squad to check out to the Crimson Desert where the most flashs of lights are occuring." Artemis replys comfident in her actions. "And?" Darien replys wondering the result. "They have not reached Mars yet as far as we know." Artemis replys  
  
Just then the communicator on Artemis' belt beeps. Everyone turns to Artemis to see what the beeping was about. Artemis picks up his communicator and begins to speak.  
  
"This is White Dragon, is this line secure? Over." He speaks into the com "It is White Dragon. Over." The voice replys. "So what's your status 12th Luna Fleet?" "We have just breached Mars' Atmosphere and are beginning to patrol over the Crimson Desert below, so far nothing seems different than what you would expect on this area. But there is alot more wind than usual and it's disrupting radar and sonar functions. Other than that it seems normal." The captain replys. "Any clue of what is causing those flashs of light?" Artemis questions "None..." He replys "hmm..." Artemis thinks to himself..  
  
----------  
  
"Commander! We've just got word that a Federation ship is patroling over the ground above us!" A solider tells the woman in purple gasping for breath. "WHAT?! A Federation ship!? Here!?" She screams "this is bad... if they discover this base so soon we're done for." she mummbles to herself. "What's our defences!?" She screams so they base engineer can hear her.  
  
"The new ship is ready for battle, and we can get soliders out in armored suits in 5 minutes, that's all we can do with this wind." The engineer screams back at her. "Prep the battleship and ready the armored suits, as soon as they are ready launch them and knock that feddy ship out off our planet!" She commands  
  
As soliders begin scurring around the base prepping the ship or putting on an armored suit. After 5 short minutes, the metal door above the new warship opens up reveling a giant hole big enough for the ship to escape. As it slowly gains altutude, soliders fly up ahead of the ship forming an attack formation. They begin to charge ki within their hands as the ship readys it's self. They can see the dark haze of a ship in front of them about 500 yards away, but it's hard to get a distinct shot with all the red sand flying around them. The Mars ship above them readys it's weapons and aim them directly at the Federation ship slowly coming towards them, unaware of the Mars fleet ahead of it.  
  
----  
  
"Sir! There's something being picked up on the radar!" The operator shouts at the captain "What is it!?" The captain shouts back putting the communicator away from his mouth. "It's... It's a WARSHIP!" He screams as they can now see it in plain view out of the window. "Oh my god..." the captain mutters as the ship in front of them opens fire shooting a it's main beam cannon right through the bridge.  
  
The purple dressed woman gives the command for everyone else to attack, and the Martian warship continues firing at the cruiser in front of it, through out the front of the cruiser slicing holes through out the ship's hull and out the side and back of the Federation cruiser. The soliders on the ground open fire as well slicing up the bottom of the ship. Through out the blasts of ki streaming through the martian sky, a Mars sniper takes careful aim and unloads a emerse beam straight into the engines causing them to explode and make the ship fall to the ground below kicking up the martian dirt all over the place and causes the ground to shake for a quarter of a mile around it.  
  
----  
  
"Oh my god..." the captain mutters as the comm goes dead. "What the hell happened?" Artemis mutters looking at the comm. "Has the ship been shot down?" Luna asks "It would seem so..." Artemis says staring at the ground. "Well let's not waste anymore time or men, find out where that ship was shot down at and we'll go there ourselfs." Darien commands  
  
-----------------  
  
The wind has died down and the dust settled as Martian Soliders are seen guarding the wreckage of the Federation Cruiser. Scattered around are the corpses of the crew who have been collected and thrown into a pile. Others who are still alive are being lined up and fired upon and their bodys also added to the pile of corpses. The woman in purple floats up to the top of the wreckage and sticks a giant flag into the top of the hull.  
  
"This is the first victory of the new order! Praise be glory to the Akurei of Mars!!!" She shouts as cheers arrise from the soliders on the ground. A lone federation solider looks up as he is being lined up to be executed, and sees the woman shouting from atop of the wreckage and says with what little strength he has left... "The Akurei... of Mars?" he stutters before he is executed by the Akurei soliders  
  
His body is added to all the others as a bulky grey armored suit appears from behind the main force carrying a flamethrower, after the soliders back away he ignites the pile of corpses setting them ablaze letting the horrid smell fill the area around them for miles. As the bodys burn away shouts of "Akurei! Akurei!" are heard echoing above the sound of cracking fire as the scene fades away with a picture of the bright sun above.  
  
----------------  
  
Over the next few hours infomation leaked to the media about a Federation Cruiser being shot down by a warship over the Crimson Desert. Immedially news flashs began popping up left and right with things like "War with Mars?" and "Have they betrayed us?". In result of this people were in panic of a new war and trying to contact anyone they knew on Mars but could recieve no signal due to the sheer volume of calls coming in.  
  
People were waiting for a answer from the Federation Goverment but there was none, and this caused even more fear and panic in the hearts of the people. Darien had made sure before departure that no one from the goverment would be allowed to make a public statement or they were to be executed on the spot. He did not want the wrong infomation to reach the public from their end and cause even more problems.  
  
Himself along with Trunks, Artemis, Luna, and Ryoko and the 8 other warships were prepared to launch from Tokyo 8 when word came to the Freedom II from the tower.  
  
"Freedom II this is Ayeka from the tower, come in Freedom II." "Darien here, what is it?" "Darien, we just got word from Commander Genesis on Mars, he's locked onto the exact location in the Scarlet Desert where the Cruiser was shot down at, he will start gathering the Genesis Fleet up and send some ships out to assist you." "Good ol' Genesis, he's never let us down before, alright thanks Ayeka." "Good luck everyone, and tell Trunks he better not get killed or I'll kick his ass." Ayeka says as she hands the handset back to the controller Darien simply laughs "Alright, I'll tell him." "Specials Fleet this is the tower, you are now clear to take off. I repeat all prepartions have been made you are clear for take off." "Roger that tower, Specials Fleet moving out." "Roger that Specials Fleet."  
  
The 9 warships lift off the ground from the Tokyo 8 spacebase, as they slowly assend into space.  
  
------------------  
  
Back at the Scarlet Desert the Akurei soliders are seen stripping the supplies out of the Federation cruiser and placing them on giant trucks. The woman in purple (which will from now on be known as Lady Purple or Commander Purple) is shouting on a megaphone to pick up the pace. Next to her is Abassador Uso standing by her side.  
  
"Hurry up, we need to get these supplies transferred out of here, we don't know when the follow up fleet will get here to investigate!" Lady Purple shouts.  
  
"Lady are you sure about this, we could really use these supplies." Her 2nd in command tells her.  
  
"Lt. Uso, I'm postive, this is all according to the master plan, we are expected to lose this base. This is just the beginning, we are just for the setup. Our followers will carry over and fufill the dream. Uso, when these trucks leave I want you to go with them." She tells him "What? No lady please, I'll fight at your side!" He pleads  
  
"Uso, this is a order, I'm going to need someone to trust the history of this base to and I don't expect those supply soliders to give a damn. Uso, you were cloned from a very respected and noble person, fully capable of leading soliders. I can't let someone like that die today who could lead our soliders to victory in the bigger plan." She goes on.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Also, you are to take the plans of this prototype to HQ to be perfected and mass produced, because after you leave, I will be deleting all records that this base was linked to any other, including the plans to that warship. Now go. Go and follow my orders, I'll make sure your clone is ready to fake your death." She commands  
  
"I understand, I will go and live on, thank you mamm." He says saluting and running off to gather his things.  
  
She looks at the soliders finishing up packing supplies into the truck and smiles. "Yes... it's for the future... Now I better go finish up my end." She says walking off into the base.  
  
----------------  
  
Meanwhile in space, the Specials fleet is currently half way through it's journey to Mars. The picture zooms in on Trunks as he looks out at the stars around the Freedom II and sighs to himself. He thinks to himself about the Yrig War and how it seemed so similar to this and he prayed that innocent civilians wouldn't get invovled in this one. The door behind him opens up and Darien knocks on the door frame. Trunks looks back at him breaking out of his trance.  
  
"Hey Trunks, care for a drink?" Darien asks holding up a bottle of sake. "Sure." Trunks says regaining a smile. Darien walks up to him and hands him a glass already filled with sake. "Hey, shouldn't this be in a little saucer?" Trunks asks him jokingly "Yeah, but you can drink only very little at a time that way." "Good point." Trunks comments taking a sip looking back out the window. "Still thinking about the Yrig war?" Darien asks him looking out the window himself. "Yeah..." "You got to learn to forgive yourself, it wasen't your fault. Unlike the Sunrais who wanted independace and freedom from discrimation, the Yrigs were a cold and heartless race who wanted to take over Neptune at any costs. They said that in their declaration of war." "I know... but I watched all those innocent people die..." "Damn it dude... your pathetic." Darien says cutting him off. "Your the King of the Sayians, show some backbone. I know, it was horrible, but it couldn't be helped. The Yrigs were a powerful race and one false moved could have meant your end, even for us. You don't have Lighthawk Wings and we didn't have our armored suits on that day. You had no choice, but to dodge it." Darien shouts at him. "Your right..." Trunks says as he drinks more of his sake.  
  
A ackward silence grows in the room for about a minute as both of them drink slowly drink their sake and staring at the stars out the window. Finally Darien breaks the silence.  
  
"So how's Ayeka doing, she seemed different than usual." Darien asks him. "You think so huh?" Trunks says with a very big smile "Is there anything wrong with her?" He asks him, not noticing Trunks' giant smile in the reflection on the foot thick glass. "I wouldn't say there is anything WRONG with her... but she is pregnant with twins." He says smiling even bigger. "Ha ha, your kidding, congratulations you bastard." Darien says slapping Trunk's sholderblade. "So when is she due?" He asks. "Too early to give an exact day, but the doctor told us early june." Trunks says still smiling "Have you decided on names?" Darien asks him "Jason for a boy, Aurila for a girl." "Jason... Aurila... Nice names.." Darien comments "yeah...."  
  
"Well now, I'm hesitant to ask you, but if you can't then I'll ask Artemis." Darien says with a similar tone of voice. "What's that?" Trunks says standing up straight again looking at him. "Well, you know that cruiser that shot down?" "Yeah, of cource that's why we're heading to Scarlet Desert." "Well, that cruiser was a Class A." Darien says regaining his serious mood. "Class A? Are you sure?" Trunks asks him. "Yes, Artemis confirmed it for me." "Damn it... that would have taken a small Yrig Fleet to take it out." Trunks says worrying. "Yeah... and the warship they spotted took it out in seconds. That means that whatever we'll be fighting is extremely powerful." "So your worried..." Trunks asks him. "Yes... That's why I have something to ask you." Darien goes on "And what's that?" "Well, and I know this sounds strange, but if something should happen to me, could you help take care of Serena and Rini for me?" Darien asks him "Take care of them?" "Yeah, Serena would need someone to cry on for awhile afterwards and Rini would need a good father figure to look up to." "I see... don't worry I'll make sure of it, as long as you do the same for Ayeka." Trunks says sipping his sake again. "I figured you would say something like that... don't worry I will." Darien says sipping his own sake.  
  
Shortly after they finish the alarm on the ship goes off causing red lights to flash around the room and the loud speaker goes off.  
  
"Darien, Trunks please come to the bridge and hurry!" Lt. Ryoko shouts over the loud speaker.  
  
They both gulp their sake down and leave the glasses on the railing they were leaning on the whole time and run out of the room towards the bridge.  
  
Meanwhile back on the bridge the large vidcom is turned on revealing tons of static with slight fade ins of picture trying to reset it's self. Darien and Trunks both enter the room and see the black and white static and blended in picture. After awhile the picture finally stabilizes from the sender's end and reveals a press confrence room that looked similar to the old world Earth ones except this one didn't look like it had room for reporters to ask questions. Standing behind the podiuem Lady Purple is donning a mask which is covering her face and hair up so no one can see what she really looks like.  
  
"Greetings all citizens of the Solar Federation, you now face the Androids of Mars. For years we have listened to the lies and tyranny of the Federation goverment and we are taking a stand for it, right now our soliders are clearing out the waste products you call "leaders" of the Mars' goverment. We will not stand for your "principals" or "ideals" of a perfect society and we are forced to take action ourselves. The Federation knows how quickly we took out their "Class A" Cruiser and are in a panic themselves. That is why no offical word has been given out to the people, because they are WORRIED, worried that a unknown force could make them look like small children. Well we'll show them how little they really are. Say goodbye to everything you know, say goodbye to the Solar Federation. HAIL MARS!" She shouts as she raises her fist high into the air as the transmission goes dead.  
  
"How dare that bitch say something like that!" Artemis shouts at the blank vid-screen. "That does it, increase speed, we'll show them what these "little kids" can do!" Darien commands as Ryoko relays to the ships around them to increase speed. "Also, send a message back to Tokyo, make sure no one says anything until this is all over, I want to show them pictures of how bad we destroyed them!" He goes on still pissed as ever.  
  
--------------  
  
After a few hours the Specials Fleet is prepping for the attack outside the Mars' atmosphere. Soliders are seen putting on armored suits inside the large prep room as Darien, Trunks, Artemis, Luna and Ryoko enter through the door in pilot thin, but strong pilot space suits. The soliders stop what they are doing and quickly salute their 5 superiors. Each of the 5 give a quick salute as Darien begins to speak.  
  
"Alright, we're hitting their base head on, we are not sure of their firepower there, so act like this is a large scale Yrig Fleet and make no mistakes, we can not let these gurillas get away with this act, and must teach them a lesson, UNDERSTOOD!?" He shouts  
  
"YES SIR!" The soliders shout saluting.  
  
After giving his speech The 5 Elite Specials walk over to their armored suits which are behind a card locked steel door. Darien slides his card down the lock and opens the door revealing the 5 armored suits they had brought with them. They grab them off their plastic dummys and suit up.  
  
Emporer Darien the leader of the Solar Federation goverment and miltary wields the Federation's top of the line armored suit, the Stardust II, it is painted mostly black with a dark gold paint spoilers on various parts of the suit. On the stomach is the Earth plantary symbol painted in bright gold On the waist of the suit are 2 gold handle beam swords which are turned off and currently charging. On the wrists are 2 small, gold ki guns that shoot ki from the battery so the pilot doesn't have to waste his own The boosters on the back of the suit are completely black along with the reinforcened neon-titantium guarding the super-compressed oxygen tanks. The shield he wields is a ki-reinforced shield painted dark gold with a black outline around it, and the plantary symbol for the Earth on the bottom half of the shield.  
  
Trunks and Ryoko Tizuno, both wield almost identical suits called the Geminis. They both contain 2 beam swords on their back, 2 thin boosers under recharge rack of the beam swords. On their waist are flash gernade launchers that launch upon the wielder's will 2 at a time. On their left sholder contains a ki enforced neon-titantium shield which can be removed if need be. Both shields contain the plantery symbol of Vegeta painted dark black. Trunks' suit is painted Navy Blue while Ryoko's painted compltely Green with the chest modified to fit her breasts.  
  
Luna and Artemis pilot almost identical suits with different names and color schemes. Artemis' is called the Midnight and it painted entirely black like the stardust, but without the gold around it. Luna's is painted completely white and is called the Daylight. The names and color schemes were a joke made by each other from when they were lovers during the Yrig War. The suits contain 5 small holes above each knuckle and create 5 beam claws when turned on for hand to hand actions. On their chest is the Ctarl planet symbol painted in red. In their hands are customized ki sniper rifles which feeds directly off their power. The boosters on their back are smaller than the others since the suits were primarly made for sniper functions. They leave their shields behind.  
  
Once everyone has been prepped, Darien orders for everyone to move to the desinated area so that they enter Mars' atmosphere. In a short while everyone has been cleared and the Specials Fleet dives into the atmosphere. Once the ship had secessfully entered the atmosphere the lights on the ship lit all green showing the sucessful re-entry, Darien put on his helmet and locked it into place and attached a specially made parachute to his suit and opens the hatch letting wind flow into the launch area.  
  
"Alright, we are most likely already been spoted, soon as you land open fire on anything you see, priority given to ships and other vechiles. Operators, activate light hawk shields as soon as everyone is clear. Alright! Let's go!" Darien shouts as he jumps from the ship into a freefall followed by hundreds of soliders leaping out from the 9 warships.  
  
After falling for awhile ki begins to fly from the boosters of each armored suit to a speed where it was safe to use a parachute causing them slow to a safe speed to land.  
  
------------------  
  
Down below the underground base opened up it's doors and hundreds of Akurei soliders fly out to meet the Federation fleet. In other places guns were appearing ready to shoot down anything airborne. Lady Purple issued the command to attack from inside the base HQ causing ki to start flying towards falling Federation soliders. They were still a few hundred yards from the ground when soliders were randomly getting shot at. Darien not wanting to wait anymore droped the chute and resumed falling. Other soliders knew the parachute really was worthless and began to drop their's as well to avoid getting shot at. As the soliders landed on the desert ground they opened fire on their Akurei opposition causing death in both directions. The battle went on for some time before both the Akurei warship and Specials fleet entered the battlefield. The Akurei warship fired it's giant cannons at the Freedom but the lighthawk wings were able to defend off most of the attack while the 8 around it opened fire as well.  
  
Darien and Trunks were deep in the middle of the Akurei forces slashing away at them each, with a beam sword in hand. Trunks lept back into the air to do his patented downward slash but a Akurei shot him in the head causing his helm to break and to hit the ground. Trunks, on his stomach, and mad from his failed slash attempt charges a Ki blast of his own from his right hand and unleashes it on the soliders off in that direction causing many of the androids to explode from the overwhelming energy. Darien flew back towards Trunks giving him cover with small ki blasts while he got to his feet.  
  
"You ok?" Darien shouts at him barely able to hear his own words. "Yeah, helm broke but that's about it." Trunks says shaking his head "Listen, we're not getting anywhere like this, do you see that anti- aircraft gun over there?" Darien shouts. "Yeah, what about it?" Trunks shouts back firing small ki blasts in front of him. "That's our entry point, cover me while I blast it and we'll enter from the tunnel it came out from." "I got ya, alright cover your eyes then!" Trunks shouts  
  
As soon as Trunks' says that he launchs the flash gernades from his waist causing blinding light all around them. During the confusion Trunks and Darien blast apart the anti-aircraft gun and enter the underground base through the tunnel below it's remains.  
  
------------  
  
"Lady! We've got intruders in Sector D!" One of the operators shouts back. "That's fine, I know who they are. I was expecting them to show up." She tells him. "But... won't they come here?" He wonders but she is already walking out of the room. "Open the doors for them, I'll be waiting at the end of the path for them." She commands leaving.  
  
----------- Outside the command center, Darien and Trunks are blasting their way through the Akurei soliders blocking the entrance when the bulky grey armored suit appears in front of them and releases a flurry of fire at them. Not exactly knowing how to block it Darien draw his shield and deflects some of the flames while Trunks removes his off his sholder and does the same. The Grey suit expected this and lets go his flamethrower with one hand and tosses a gernade with it right in front of them. They unexpected explosion destroys their shields and engulfs them in flames. The grey armored suit thinks he has everything won and laughs from where he stands. But in a matter of seconds his laughing stops as a beam sword strikes him from behind through his back and out his stomach.  
  
"But... but how?" He questions "Teleportation, you forgot that every special has to be able to cast spells. Trunks says smiling "Kisama....." (Damn you.) The androids says falling to the ground motionless. "Come on, we don't have time for this." Darien instructs bashing through the front door with Trunks behind him.  
  
When they get inside they see the whole room is empty and see only a flight of stairs ahead of them. They look around to make sure no one is around, and seeing no one they initate the command for their armored suits to fall off so they could move faster. They grab their spare beam swords off the suits and run up the stairs to the next floor. On the 2nd story they see a long hallway with dozens of doors on the wall all with little bars on the window and all requiring a keycard to enter. One by one they smash open the doors to see what is inside but all they find are the bodys of people the Akurei had extracted infomation out of then killed afterwards or left them to starve. Darien knew some of them, others were too badly killed to tell. When they got to the last door they found a woman with her head covered by a mask bound by ki strapped to her jailbed. Trunks shattered the ki generators holding her in and Darien helped her to her feet and took the mask off her head and sees that is his good friend Rei.  
  
"REI!?" Darien shouts "hey... don't shout, it hurts my ears..."she says softly since his screaming woke her up. Darien puts her back down on the bed and she stays sitting up, she looks like she was unhurt but very tired. "Thanks for coming guys... really sorry if I seem so tired you woke me up." "Rei, what happened?" Darien asks her. Rei yawns and then explains  
  
"It's a long story... about a month ago I was approched by a woman wearing purple, she said she was the daughter of the abassador who had died and wished to speak with me... I followed her since she seemed genuinly concered but it was a trick, she killed my bodyguards and knocked me out. When I awoke the next day, I was here and she was standing on the opposite end of this room. She told me I was lucky since they were keeping me alive and then walked out without saying another word. Over the next few days I kept hearing screams from the other rooms and I didn't know what they were doing... until I heard screams from the guy across from this room. I looked out the window to see what they were doing and I saw this guy's arm ripped off from his torso and this guy being held while they poored salt on the severed limb until the guy died from blood loss and shock. I was horrified from what they were doing. One day I finally got the nerve to ask them why and they told me they would extract infomation out of them then kill them. Then he walked off. Then a few hours ago the woman in purple came back, I thought she was going to kill me but she didn't, she simply commanded her bodyguards to knock me out. When I woke up 30 minutes later, I was chained to the bed by those ki bands." She says looking at the ground the whole time.  
  
"But now your here, and everything will be fine... wait how did you find me?" She asks looking up at them.  
  
"The Androids of Mars have declared war on the Solar Federation, right now the Specials fleet is wiping them out, that's the quick answer." Trunks says  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter, Let's get out of here!" She says standing up "We will, but first we have to clear out this base, how are you feeling?" "I'm ok, they did feed me while I was here and now that you two are here, I can get revenge on that woman, thanks guys" She says hugging them. "Good, we'll need all the help we can get, these guys are no picnic. Here, take this." Darien comments handing her one of his beam swords. "Thanks, I'll need this." She says igniting the swords blade causing it to shine. "Let's go." Darien shouts running out the jail door.  
  
-----  
  
Up above the Akurei warship continues it's assault on the specials fleet. Trying to overcome certain defeat it charges up the plasma cannons on the front end of the ship and releasing a string of enormous flames across the battlefield. The flames' power causes most of the ships' lighthawk shields to break and causes the specials to go into a uproar. Thinking they have won, the Akurei charge up for another round of fire when....blasts from behind the ship start to impale the ship's engines...  
  
"What is happening!?" The Akurei ship captain shouts "It's enemy fire from behind, it's reinforcements!" The Operator shouts.  
  
Rows and Rows of Mars soliders are seen firing at the Akureian ship's engines along with a single warship firing it's ki cannons which shoot past the ship and smash through the lighthawk shield guarding the ships front.  
  
"Genesis here, sorry I'm late had some problem finding this place." He shouts through the comm "Better late then never Genesis!" Ryoko shouts through the comm back out at him.  
  
Luna and Artemis simply smile at their new opening and charge up their sniper rifles and release 2 shots directly into the Akurei ship's right engine causing it to overload and finally explode taking out the left one as well.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile back in the base Darien, Trunks and Rei run through the door out of the jail rooms where soliders reappear and begin firing on them. Rei filled with anger quickly releases a Mars Fire and ignites the entire room causing the Akurei to rithe in pain. Darien and Trunks are surprised to say the least at her power since they had not seen her fight in years. She tells them to hurry up as she runs up the stairs and once again they find a room full of Akurei, Rei once again fires another round of Fire but this time the fire stops before reaching the Akurei as it hits a giant lighthawk shield.  
  
"hmph..." Rei says as the Akurei start to laugh Rei looks at both Darien and Trunks and they read her like a book. "Yeah... that seems approprate..." Darien comments as he charges "MARS FIRE!!!!" All 3 of them shout releasing a flurry of fire which doesn't break through the shield but melts the ground below them causing them to fall to the floor under them and into the jail rooms which instantly shock them all because the generators think it's a prisoner trying to escape. "Poetic Justice..." Rei says smiling  
  
They fly over the giant hole to the next stair well and come across a single steel door in front of them. Darien kicks down the door revealing a dark room with Lady Purple sitting down at the other end of the room.  
  
"YOU!" Rei shouts "Hello Rei, pleased to see your awake." She calmly says standing up "This is the end you clone!" Rei shouts "Clone?" Trunks wonders "Yes... that's right a clone..." shes says taking off her mask to reveal that she is Rei's clone. (I'll still be using Lady Purple to represent her, it's just easier) "That.... that's impossible!" Darien shouts... "It used to be anyway..." Lady purple says calmly "But 2 Reis is so confusing, let's fix that." She says firing a Jerai Beam Cannon straight through Rei's stomach without a moment's notice. Rei flys backwards and hits the wall behind them and falls to the floor leaving a blood mark on the wall and a collecting pool on the floor that continues to get bigger. Trunks and Darien run over to Rei who is bleeding profusly.  
  
"Rei, speak to me!" Trunks shouts as he props her up on his arm "don't shout.... it hurts my ears..." she attempts to laugh but can't "Goodbye Trunks... sorry I can't help you anymore... get her... for me..." She says losing all signs of life. "REI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouts as shakes her knowing it would do nothing. "rei..." Trunks says crying over her body "You android bastard!" Darien shouts igniting his sword and making his hair turn yellow from his super saiyan upgrade "I'll KILL YOU!" Darien shouts running at her as she draws her beam sword as well. During which Trunks put Rei down on the ground and puts her hands over her chest and stands up still sobbing and also ignites his sword and hair as well and runs after him to join the fight, but before he can make it he is stoped by a ki blast from the side.  
  
"What the?" "Greetings Trunks." Abassador Uso's Clone says evily as he lands a few feet in front of Trunks "I should have known you were somewhere in this base... oh well no bother, you can die too!" Trunks says slashing downwards at him.  
  
Uso blocks the sword with his forearm but it does not cut it, Trunks looks amazed as the heat melts the jacket of Uso revealing a small beam dagger comming out of his arm. Trunks backs off and looks at Uso again as the beam dagger grows into a long blade equal to the length of Trunks' sword.  
  
"So... it appears you have a few tricks up your sleeve, android." Trunks says irriated. "No matter." Trunks continues his assault with more slashs with his sword, but with every slash, Uso blocks it just as quickly. Meanwhile Darien is having the same trouble with Lady Purple, he trys to slash from the side but she jumps backwards and dodges it. He try to shoot a Gallet Gun at her and she uses lighthawk wings to defend herself. For every attack he uses, she seems to have a block for it. Seeming as if she's had enough she goes on the attack herself and slashs randomly at him. Darien was not expecting this and his sword is knocked from his hand upon trying to block, seeing a opening she kicks him in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees rithing in pain. He looks up at her and sees her sword positioned only a few cm from his chest. He stares at her cold dead eyes, realizing that was the last thing he would ever see as she smiles and says one simple word.... "Goodbye." and Stabs him in the heart with her sword causing him to instantly fall lifeless.  
  
Trunks looks over at his partner as Darien is stabbed in the chest by Lady Purple and his eyes get wide as he sees his partner die. Seeming as if time had stoped he sees her slowly withdraw her sword causing Darien to fall to the ground dead. Trunks seiths with anger as Uso trys to slash at Trunks from above. Trunks tired of seeing his friends die dodges the downward slash and blocks the follow up diagnoal downward slash attack of Uso's. Seeming to be at a stalemate on the sword fight Trunks brings the sword quickly towards himself causing Uso's sword to complete the attack but as a miss. Seeing this as his only opening he slashs at Uso's throat from the opposite end of Uso's previous attack. Uso expecting him to slash from a different direction is caught off guard as his head is slashed clean off and falls to the ground away from them. Trunks steps back at the body falls towards him causing blood and electricty to fly around the corpse. Trunks stares at his next opponent, the clone of Rei, who is smiling at him.  
  
"You bastard... first you kill my ""sister"" and then you kill my best friend, I can never forgive you!" Trunks says as he puts his sword away and begins to form ki in his hands. (Trunks and Rei were like brother and sister when they grew up) "Darien tryed to shoot ki at me, but my lighthawk shield is too strong, what makes you think you can do any better?" She says at him "I don't...." "Then why?" "Because I have to..." Trunks says softly "hmph.." "now... die... FINAL FLASH!" Trunks shouts releasing a enormous amount of energy at her.  
  
Lady Purple, not expecting a final flash, pushs all her energy into the shield as the blasts smashs into the shield trying to break it. She waits for him to power down from lack of energy and when it finally happens she sees no one there. She quickly looks around herself and then sees him, right above her back slash down at her. Before she can react he cuts her in half from right sholder to left side causing electricty and blood to fly everywhere as her corpse hits the ground.  
  
He puts away his sword and looks around the room and sees his partner's body. He walks over to it and says nothing quickly picking it up and putting it over his sholder letting the blood flow down his back. He walks over to Rei's body and uses his other arm to put her on his other sholder and walks out of the building.  
  
----------------  
  
Outside the battle is already over, the Akurei soliders are quickly being executed and the Genesis Fleet is picking up the pieces of the Akurei's warship trying to figure out what it was made of. The specials Fleet had already knocked out the rest of the inside of the base during Trunks and Darien's fight and they seemed to be done. Luna asked Ryoko if she had seen Darien or Trunks but she shaked her head. No sooner had she done that Trunks floated out of the giant hole that the specials had caused when they entered the base. Everyone saw the 2 bodies he had on his sholders and they were hoping they weren't who they thought they were. He landed next to his sister still sobbing and slowly put the bodies on the ground...  
  
"no.... it can't be..." Luna says in terror "Darien.... Rei..." Artemis says in shock... "How could they do this... HOW?!" Ryoko screams  
  
Artemis calls a solider over to them to get a com link and 2 stretchers to pick the bodies up, the solider quickly complys and runs off to get the things he asked for. When the solider returns Artemis picks up the comlink and sets it to the main channel then hands it to Trunks.  
  
"Commander...." Artemis says still having it in his hand. Trunks takes it and turns it on, but says nothing for a few moments... "Attention all Solar Federation Soliders... this is Colonel Trunks Tizuno, I regret to inform you, that today... December 12th, Year 85 of the Galactic Millenium, Emporer Darien Chiba and Queen Rei Hino have died in battle in a battle with the Androids... I repeat Emporer Darien Chiba and Queen Rei Hino have died in battle..." Trunks says trying to hold in his tears and cutting off the comm link.  
  
Later that day, a hospital ship from Mars' miltary lands onto the grieving battlefield as it picks up the dead and wounded to give treatment to, or to give last rights. A high-speed cruiser lands shortly afterwards on the battlefield, the ship opens up and out walks the grieving Serena and Rini with Ayeka behind them, slowly walking out of the ship. Artemis, Trunks and the rest walk out to greet them. Serena looks at Trunks who is standing in front of her and grabs on to him for a sholder to grieve on.  
  
"It can't be.... damn it.... damn it to hell!" she shouts at no one as Trunks comforts her thinking back to his promice  
  
"Well, and I know this sounds strange, but if something should happen to me, could you help take care of Serena and Rini for me?" Darien asks him "Take care of them?" "Yeah, Serena would need someone to cry on for awhile afterwards and Rini would need a good father figure to look up to." "I see... don't worry I'll make sure of it..." Trunks says  
  
"and I will...." Trunks thinks to himself as the scene fades away....  
  
-------------- Later Darien and Rei's body is placed on blocks of stone as torchs are placed around them. Everyone that knew them and were on Mars were present, Serena and Rini are crying by Darien's side while everyone else is seen outside the torchs with their heads down. Finally Ryoko touchs Serena's sholder to tell her that the ceramony was ready. She got up and walked off still sobbing along with Rini to the outside. Trunks walked into the circle in between the 2 bodys and grabed the torch that was in between them. He then looked up at the crowd in front of him and says nothing as "Amazing Grace" begins to play. He raises the torch up and every solider present gives a salute. After waiting a few seconds he places the flame of the torch next to the body of Darien causing the materials around him to ignite and slowly cremate the body. He then does the same to Rei and walks out from in between them, sticks the torch back into the ground and walks over to Serena and the others.  
  
"Serena.... if you need anything I'll be glad to help you, I gave my word I would." Trunks whispers to her.. "Thank you..." she says as the bodys begin to burn away.  
  
--------  
  
Epilogue:  
  
After the defeat of the Akurei of Mars who were currently known as just the Androids of Mars Commander Genesis assumed command of the Planet of Mars. Serena relquished her command as the Soverign of the Federation and gave her title to Trunks and Ayeka pending that once Rini turned 18 that the title would be reliquished and placed back into her family. The following year Ayeka gave birth to a boy and a girl both with red hair, they named the boy Jason Musaki Tizuno and the daughter Aurila Musaki Tizuno. Meanwhile the rest of the Akurei of Mars lay in rest for their true time was still coming.....  
  
------------  
  
To be continued...........  
  
Contacts:  
  
-Mirai Streak miraistreak@aol.com or sunrai@hotmail.com AIM: Mirai-Streak MSN: miraistreak@hotmail.com (I don't use this for e-mail)  
  
Webpage: http://www.geocities.com/sunraiplanet/index.htm 


End file.
